The Misfortunate Four
by GetMaddoggedYouBadkid
Summary: In OreClan, young cat Talonwhisker wants to be deputy after the last one got ran over by a monster. When all of his plans fall apart, how well will he hold himself together? First serious fic, so feel free to give me constructive criticism.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

OreClan

Leader: Glowingstar: Lithe white she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Obsidianfang: Large, heavyset black tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Rubystone: Small ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Talonwhisker: Brown striped tom with bright blue eyes and twisted whiskers.

Fawnfur: A small brown she cat with green eyes.

Rabbitleap: A white tom with black specks and amber eyes

Lionspots: White and dull ginger tom with green eyes.

Lioncry: A golden tom with amber eyes.

Foxflood: A white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes.

Blazeclaw: A ginger tom with black stripes and golden eyes.

Grayyowl: A gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Cloudspots: A black tom with white spots and blue eyes.

Hareberry: A large white tom with golden eyes.

Birchwing: A small brown she-cat with green eyes.

Frosttail: A tortiseshell tom with a bright white tail.

Cinderflame: A ginger and grey she-cat with dull blue eyes.

Curlear: A lithe calico she-cat with folded ears and green eyes.

Wildfire: A tortoiseshell she-cat with black stripes and green eyes.

Apprentices(mentors)

Flashpaw(Curlear): A golden tom with golden eyes

Quietpaw(Birchwing):A small white and black tom with blue eyes.

Scorchpaw(Frosttail): A large tuxedo tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Mothnose: A dappled brown she-cat with dull blue eyes.

Bluefeather: A gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Darkspots: A white tom with black specks and green eyes.

Mountainpelt: A heavyset brown tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Kindlefire: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Furrykit, Breezekit, and Quickkit.)

Smallflame: A small ginger she-cat with green eyes.(Mother of Beetlekit and Thrushkit)

Spottedfawn: Brown she-cat with golden eyes(Mother of Dashkit and Bluekit)

Mallowstorm: Tawny and white she-cat with dull amber eyes.

TimberClan

Leader: Fallingstar: Brown and tawny tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Barkthunder: Stocky brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Thrushmew: Tawny and ginger tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Hawkcatch: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Brightspots: Jet black she-cat with tawny spots.

Haredash: Brown tom with amber eyes.

Sheepstorm: White tom with green eyes.

Snakehiss: Tawny and black tom with green eyes.

Sorrelcall: Tawny she-cat with blue eyes.

Skyfall: Brown tom with green eyes.

Roaringscreech: Pale ginger tom with blue eyes.

Greentail: Tawny and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Foxfur: Ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Spiderbite: Brown, black and white tom with bright green eyes.

Apprentices:

Coldpaw: White tom with blue eyes

Flamepaw: Pale ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Harepaw: Pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

Fuzzypurr: Large brown tom with blue eyes.

Heartpelt: Small tawny and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Chestnutfur: Brown she-cat with strikingly amber eyes.(Mother of Fallenkit and Roaringkit.)

Runningstorm: Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes.(Mother of Furrykit, Treekit, and Oakkit.)

EmberClan:

Leader: Burningstar: Bright ginger and black tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Lashtail: Grey and white tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Briarblaze: Large black tom with grey flecks, a white lower jaw and pale blue eyes.

Warriors:

Jumpingheart: Small brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Seerfire: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Infernoclaw: Ginger and black tom with amber eyes.

Tigertooth: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Giantheart: Kind pale ginger tom with blue eyes.

Scorchsky: Ginger and black tom with amber eyes.

Flamefang: White and ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Pinkscar: Large white and ginger tom with a long pink scar down his side.

Treetop: Brown and ginger tom with pale green eyes.

Burnwhisper: Pale ginger tom with grey paws and tail and pale ginger eyes.

Apprentices:

Furrypaw: Long-furred dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Eaglepaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes

Seeringpaw: Bright ginger she-cat with pale green eyes.

Mousepaw: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Burnstrike: Large pale ginger tom with dull green eyes.

Gloweringflame: Scrappy she-cat with ginger and tawny fur and dull blue eyes.

Queens:

Blazingsoul: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.)Mother of Soaringkit and Coldkit)

Coalfur: Ashy black she-cat with blue eyes.(Mother of Charcoalkit and Redkit.)

HailClan

Leader: Freezingstar: Grey and white tom with green eyes

Deputy: Voidcloud: White and black tom with dull silverish blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Lifefloat: Tawny and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Iceslash: Bright white she-cat with green eyes.

Dawnsky: Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Waterlap: Silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

Bluestorm: Blue-grey tom with green eyes.

Whiteripple: White and grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Chilledfire: Sleek grey tom with pale green eyes.

Redleaf: Tuxedo tom with dull green eyes.

Spottedcloud: Tuxedo tom with dark green eyes.

Silverclaw: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Lakefur: Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Shardpaw: Grey tom with white flecks and green eyes.

Shellpaw: Dark silver tom with blue eyes.

Riverpaw: Tawny and grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Waterpaw: White and grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Coldcut: Sleek white tom with blue eyes. Blind.

Frostslash: Large white tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Reedfoot: Grey and reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes.(Mother of Bluekit, Leafkit, and Grasskit.)


	2. The Prolouge

His paws made soft scuffling sounds on the grass as he made his way back to the camp. A plump bird was shoved into his jaws.

"So Talonwhisker, going to the Gathering tonight?" asked a ginger-and-white spotted tom. A dark-brown tabby tabby tom with tangled whiskers shrugged.

"I don't know, Lionspots. You?" Talonwhisker asked the young warrior.

"I hope so!' The two finally padded their way back into the camp, and Talonwhisker dropped the prey back onto the pile as Lionspots went to join the other warriors. As Talonwhisker turned around, he saw a familiar black-and-gray body pelting toward him.

"Hey, Obsidianfang! How's hunting." Talonwhisker asked his old friend. The two were practically brothers, even though Talonwhsiker was a bit older.

"It's going fine. Newleaf is really helping." Obsidianfang answered, sitting down in front of Talonwhisker. "Seems you got a good haul." Talonwhisker followed his gaze to the freshly stocked fresh-kill pile.

"Yeah. Seems like it. Going to the Gathering?" Talonwhisker inquired, giving his head a quizzical tilt.

"I don't know, Glowingstar hasn't decided. By the way, Glowingstar has to pick a new deputy before moonhigh. Who could it be?" Obsidianfang asked, licking a paw and glinding it over an ear.

"Maybe Grayyowl. Or Hawkcry. They all seem like fit warriors." Talonwhisker answered. Secretly, he was hungry and desperate for the position. He wasn't very popular in the clan, due to being a quiet and shadow-clad cat. He also wanted to be looked up at, to feel the cats below him look at their leader with pride and determination.

"Obsidianfang!"

The two cat looked up ledge in which shining white pelt of Glowingstar showed.

"Sorry Talonwhsiker, I've got to go." And with that, the black cat raced off. Talonwhisker sighed, then brightened as he saw a friendly gray pelt pad toward him.

"I thought yout wo would never stop talking," the she-cat purred.

"Oh, hello Mallowstorm. How's prey hunting?" Talonwhisker asked back with a similar purr, giving Mallowstorm's ear a quick lick. Mallowstorm purred once again and flicked her tail over his ear gently.

"It's great," she mewed, picking up a thrush and dropping it at his paws. "Want to share?" she asked, and Talonwhisker nodded quickly. Only seconds after finishing the bird did they hear the familiar yowl of the clan leader, Glowingstar, echo throughout the clan.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Speaking Cliff!"

"Oh, birds and squirrells, I wanted to rest." sighed an exasperated Mallowstorm, shooting a glance at Talonwhisker. He didn't notice it though, as he was too busy looking at Glowingstar with a troubled gaze. _Is she going to annouce the cats going to the gathering? But what about the deputy? _Then, he saw it. Obsidianfang was sitting next to Glowingstar, head held high and long, silky tail over his paws. No! It couldn't be! Was Obsidianfang going to become the deputy?

First, Glowingstar announced the cats going to the Gathering. It consisted of Talonwhisker, Obsidianfang, the medicine cat, Rubystone, Foxflood, Cloudspots, Grayyowl, Lioncry, and a few more apprentices and warriors. Then, she broke the news.

"Clan, it is time for me to announce the new deputy. As you know, the last one, Eaglewing, died under the crushing paws of a monster. But now, we have a new deputy. By the power of StarClan, I appoint Obsidianfang as the new deputy!" The clearing broke out in yowls. Obviously, Obsidianfang was a popular choice.

Talonwhisker's tail tip twitched. A cold chill of blind anger ran down his spine. How _dare_ Obsidianfang take this moment from him? Talonwhisker was certainly more fit for the job, with his fighting skills, hunting abilities, and quick wits?

But no, Obsidianfang was there basking in _his _glory, and Talonwhisker made a vow to himself, that this would not be the end of that.


	3. Chapter 1

Talonwhisker awoke from his light sleep in the clearing, arching his back in a stretch and running his tongue over his lips. Lately, he had been trying as hard as possible to show that he was an amazing warrior, going on about every patrol possible and hunting whenever he wasn't. It was greenleaf, so of course the fresh-kill pile was as well-stocked as possible. He padded out of the camp, stopping in the middle of the grassy hill-side of their territory. He lifted his nose to the air, and rabbit automattically filled his senses. He looked around and swivled his ear, searching for the location of the white prey. Talonwhisker's eyes fell upon a large white bundle in the grass, nibbling on some sort of vegetation. Dropping into a hunters' crouch, he followed the rabbit, making no sound and he gently placed each paw in front of the other.

He wriggled his haunches in the beginning of a pounce, bunching them under him. Then, with amazing agility, he jumped and landed square on the hopeless creature. Before it could so much as gasp, he bit its neck, giving it a swift and painless death. Talonwhisker picked up his catch and put it between the roots of a large tree, raising his muzzle to pick up more prey-scent. He caught the lingering scent of thrush and he looked up the tree to see the bird fluttering in the leaves.

Talonwhisker circled the tree, trying to find the best route possible to catch this fat thrush. He reared back, then leaped up to the trunk of the tree, scrambling up the tree with speed that no hare could match. The thrush was too busy in whatever it was doing to notice the tabby gaining on it. In the secon it took the thrush to notice, Talonwhisker had already had it trapped under his thorn-sharp claws. He purred in victory, leaping off of the tree and picking up the rabbit along with the bird to bring back to camp. He walked down the walkway to get down to the bottom of the gorge and located the fresh kill pile. With the pride of provided for his clan settled warmly in his belly, he gazed around the clan.

Many of the warriors were out patrolling the borders. Heat was rising between OreClan and TimberClan, and Talonwhisker sunk his claws into the dust, remember the rude accusations TimberClan had made about OreClan in reference to stolen prey. Glowingstar, OreClan's old but wise leader had tried to reason with Fallingstar, the new, young leader of TimberClan, but alas, he would not hear one mew of rebbutal.

Talonwhisker's gaze glided over to the corner of the clearing, right outside the nursery. Mallowstorm and Grayyowl were laying contently in the shade, Mallowstorm's belly heavy with kits. Talonwhisker felt a bit of jelousy. He remembered moons ago when he and Mallowstorm were closer than anything. The brown tabby's ears twitched when he heard his name being called.

"Talonwhisker! Do you want to go on a patrol with me?" asked a deep, rumbling voice. Talonwhisker turned his head quickly, gazing at the large golden pelt of Lioncry, an experienced warrior with the battle scars to prove it.

"Of course," Talonwhisker replied. "Who else are we going with?"

"Rabbitpaw, Hareberry, and Wildfire," Lioncry answered and Talonwhisker flicked his tail in approval.

"Well, let's get going then," Talonwhisker muttered, stretching once again and trotting to the bottom of the walkway. He was joined by the three other cats, and they soon made their way to the top of their camp. Lioncry took the lead from there, explaining that they wanted to go to the TimberClan border and renew scent markers, as usual. The group nodded, and together the set a quick pace to the brush-filled forest. At the border, Lioncry and Wildfire renewed the markers, while Talonwhisker and Rabbitpaw sniffed around for any signs of stolen prey or leaves turned up by unfamiliar paws.

As hoped, there was no sign of the neighbor clan, and he and Rabbitpaw bounded up to Lioncry to report. Lioncry grunted and nodded, flicking his tail in the direction of the camp to dismiss them. Rabbitpaw scampered off quickly, but Talonwhisker stayed behind, sniffing for the woodland mice that the medicine cat loved so much. He heard a small scuffling in the grass, and before one could say 'fox,' he had it dead and under his paws.

He caught a few other forest delights, even picking up a few juniper berries along the way for Rubystone. Once he walked into camp, he immediately headed for the cave known as the medicine cat's den. Rubystone was sitting inside, talking to Spottedfawn, who desired a rest from her kits.

"Hello Spottedfawn, Rubystone. I've brought prey for both of you, and juniper berries for the store," mewed Talonwhisker, dipping his head in greeting and dropping the items at Rubystone's paws.

"Ah, what a respectable young warrior you are!" crooned Spottedfawn, looking at the mice with hunger in her eyes. Talonwhisker lowered his head sheepishly at the comment.

"It's nothing. Just doing my duty." Talonwhisker then left the two she-cats to converse in peace. He decided to call it a day, and padded off to the warriors den to get some rest, seeing the sun start to set and the night patrol gathering.

With a yawn, he settled in his nest beside Foxflood and Hareberry, talking a bit with them before shutting his eyes and letting the wave of sleep roll comfortably over him.


	4. Chapter 2

Cold leaf-fall winds pierced Talonwhisker's fur, rousing him gently from his sleep. He stretched, muttering an apology when he accidentally tapped another warrior with his hind paw. Slowly, he walked out of the warriors' den, grazing his eyes over the clearing. He soon found the cat he was looking for.

"Okay, so, Grayyowl and Cinderflame, I want you to go patrol the TimberClan. Oh! And bring Talonwhisker with you," Obsidianfang meowed as Talonwhisker came up to join the group of dawn cats.

Talonwhisker grunted with approval, looking over to the two other cats and seeing them nod in agreement. After Obsidianfang dismissed the three cats, they got out of camp and traversed to the TimberClan border. Upon walking throught the brambles, however, Talonwhisker scented the unmistakable scent of TimberClan. Without a moment's notice, he leaped forward and headbutted a large ginger tom.

The ginger tom yowled and toppled over, jumping back up and arching his back. "This is OreClan territorry!" Talonwhisker spat, his hackles raising as he serveyed the group of other cats. There was a brown tom, a small grey tom, and a black and tawny she-cat with them. All of them were spitting at the OreClan warriors.

"Trying to steal prey, were you?" Grayyowl hissed, unsheating his claws.

"As if we'd want your gross, stringy birds!" retorted the grey tom. He sounded like an apprentice.

"Harepaw's right! We don't want that!" the ginger tom added angrily.

"Then why were you on OreClan grounds?" Cinderflame ventured, lashing her tail.

"We were simply following some mice from our side," the ginger warrior answered.

"Well, get out. Or we'll make you," Talonwhisker threatened, raising his head high proudly, and curling his lips in a snarl.

"I'd like to see you try," the tom said, not moving from his spot.

With a screech of fury, Talonwhisker leapt at the tom, digging his claws into the ginger's shoulders. The tom screeched back, kicking ferociously at Talonwhisker's belly with his hindpaws. Talonwhisker felt thorn-sharp claws at his back, and he realized that the apprentice, Harepaw, was clinging onto him.

"Let's double team 'em, Roaringscreech!" the grey apprentice yowled.

Roaringscreech nodded, kicking more fiercly and pushing upwards, but they were no match for Talonwhisker, who twisted his head backwards and nipped at Harepaw's paws until he dropped off. Talonwhisker then lunged at Roaringscreech with claws unsheated, feeling a warm pool of satisfaction in his belly as he felt the sticky texture of another cat's blood splatter on his muzzle. Roaringscreech swiped a paw at Talonwhisker, scratching him on his nose and making his eyes water. Talonwhisker aimed another swipe for the ginger's ear, feeling triumph as he felt the thin skin tear and the blood seep between his claws.

With a yowl, Roaringscreech dropped to four paws and rushed back his territory, right on the heels of his other clanmates.

Talonwhisker stretched out comfortably on the dusty ground of the camp. He sat on his hauches, gliding his tail over his paws. The camp was peaceful. Next to the nursery, some kits played, their mothers watching and talking. Next to the apprentices' den, there were play-fights, training moves, and sharing tongues. Glowingstar sat atop the Speakcliff, talking to Obsidianfang, and Talonwhisker sunk his claws deep into the sturdy earth.

Wanting to take his mind off of the deputy, he padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a pheasant and looking around for an unpopulated spot to sit and rest, and lick some of the blood out of his pelt. Rubystone had tried to give him something, but Talonwhisker had shrugged it off nobly. telling her to keep it for cats who needed it more.

The brown tabby warrior found a secluded spot in between some entangled bush, and he thoughtfully devoured his meal, thinking about the day's border skirmish. He sighed, and took a bite of the bird, prey-scent flooding his nose. Talonwhisker found it rather odd, the fact that the TimberClan warriors would tresspass so far into OreClan territory. Talonwhisker's neck fur bristled once he realized there was no scent of mouse next to the TimberClan border. So, what _were _they doing? Talonwhisker tore the last bit of meat from the bird and headed to the warriors' den.

As he lay, curled up into a small ball with his tail over his nose, he was thinking, not sleeping. We wanted to get to the bottom of this awkward intrusion between TimberClan and OreClan. He didn't sleep very well, dreams flooding his mind.

Talonwhisker was in a clearing. No one was near him, except for one large black figure several fox-lengths in front of him. The figure arose and arched its back, spitting. Talonwhisker did the same, bounding over swiftly and swiping at it with a paw. The figure ducked and attempted to headbutt Talonwhisker in the chin, but he nimbly avoided it, stomping down on the figure's shoulders with two paws. The shadow cat snarled, and Talonwhisker dug his claws in.

The figures panting stopped, and its flank lay still. Talonwhisker stepped back a mouse-lenght, staring in shock as the figure spilled its lifeblood onto the earth. A scent washed over him, faint, sweet, with the underlying smell of herbs.

Talonwhisker could hear the voice whispering, and he strained his ears to hear.

"_Friendships will crush, an attempt will be made, a shadow will be cast over all of the clans for eternities to come, and an unlikely leader will rise."_


	5. Chapter 3

Talonwhisker awoke with a gasp. He licked his lips and he tasted the bitter, salty tang of blood on his tongue, and felt the stickiness in between his claws. Scrambling upwards, he ignored an annoyed hiss from Foxflood and darted out of the ever-closing warriors' den; it was started to make him feel claustrophobic.

He took a nice, large sniff of the fresh greenleaf air, and smelled the scent of rain. The dirt underneath his paws was wet, so he inferred that it must have rained during his slumber. The river woud surely be swollen and full. Talonwhisker found himself a nice, dry spot under a small cliff overhang, and picked himself up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. One he sat down, he heard a gruff, but kind voice.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Blazeclaw asked, his mouth full of brown rabbit. Talonwhisker nodded and the ginger and black tom sat next to him, starting to take bites out of the hare.

Talonwhisker finished his mouse quickly, then rose and stretched, feeling a bit refreshed and forcing the dream and the dangerous prophecy to the back of his mind. That was until he heard the call of Glowingstar.

"All cats strong enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Speakcliff!" The clan did as it was requested; Talonwhisker staying in the back of the crowd as Blazeclaw got closer.

"I've heard from Rubystone that there is a prophecy." Glowingstar looked to the bright ginger she-cat, and they shared a grave glance. "Please, tell us the words you heard in your dream," Glowingstar mewed, stepping back so the medicine cat could speak.

Rubystone stepped forwards, gazing at the clan with a firm, but insure look.

"There was a voice, and the voice whispered to me, it said, "_You must stop the force before it becomes too late. It dwells in a place not even StarClan would dare to venture. Friendships willl crush, an attempt will be made, a shadow will be cast over all of the clans for eternities to come, and an unlikely leader, and unwanted leader, will rise."_

Talonwhisker's breath hitched in his throat. The dirt below his paws felt like water, making him sink. It suddenly seemed that Rubystone was staring right at him, as if she _knew._ The other cats were worried, muttered furiously among themselves.

"What does it mean?" Smallflame wailed, sweeping her young kits under her with her thick tail. "What shadow? What leader?"

Glowingstar dipped her head in thanks to the medicine cat, and the medicine cat leaping gracefully off the Speakcliff before Glowingstar spoke.

"Now, OreClan, I understand you are all worried. But Rubystone is going to the Starfield in only a few more sunrises. Till then, I hope you can all do your duties like normal. Clan dismissed."

Talonwhisker let out a shaky breath, stepping out of the clan for a good hunt and a breath of fresh air. Air that wasn't contaminated by the prophecy the hung over both Rubystone's head and his head like a dark storm cloud.

Talonwhisker opened his mouth to taste prey-scent and his picked up the strong scent of rabbit. Swiveling his ears to catch its location, he heard it scuffling among the grass a fox-length in front of him. His belly dropped, and he started the traditional hunter's crouch, putting one paw in front of the other slowly, and lifting them high so that he didn't accidentally brush and rustle any fallen leaves of twigs.

With a quick leap, he pounced on the mouse, killing it with one swift jump and burying it, in search for more fresh-kill.

Talonwhisker returned to camp during the sunset, bringing in enough fresh-kill to have a feast. He paws were aching, but to him it was enough to clear his mind, and gave him the pride of helping his clan. He got a few comments of appreciation, and they filled his belly with pride.

Talonwhisker yawned, dreading to sleep once again, but deciding that it was better to slumber. He padded quietly into the warriors' den, stretching and then curling up and resting his tail over his nose. He fell into a mostly dreamless sleep, still hearing the StarClan-forsaken prophecy and seeing the figure bleeding out, on the ground with frost glittering on the tips of its whiskers.


	6. Chapter 4

Tawny and black paws reached out of the warriors' den, and a tawny and black body followed after it. Snakehiss' short stretch was interrupted by the brown deputy, Barkthunder, yowling at him to go on a hunting patrol with Flamepaw, Brightspots, and Haredash.

In embarrassment for sleeping so late, Snakehiss dipped his head and scrambled to meet with the three felines, muttering his apologies. Haredash twitched his whiskers in amusement and Snakehiss felt his pelt burn. Brightspots shot him a glare as she continued recommending places to hunt.

Brightspots was a low tempered she-cat with a tongue that was faster and fiercer than an adder's bite, but she was loyal, intelligent, and good at fighting and hunting, so even the youngest kit respected her as a warrior.

"The edge of the forest would be good for today. It has less leaves than the rest of it, so our paws won't crunch and scare the prey." The group nodded in unanimous agreement, and she let the way out of the camp.

Dashing quickly, Snakehiss felt as if he could grow wings and fly, he paws barely making any noise of the cushioned forest floor, and he felt invincible with his quick-moving clanmates by his side, matching him stride for stride. Once they got to the edge, he came to a halt and pricked his ears for any scuffling or rustling of prey.

He opened his mouth to taste the air and shot his gaze around the place, looking for a mouse. He found the creature sniffing among the tree roots. Lowering his belly slowly, he creeped forward, gingerly putting each paw in front of the other. Once he was close enough, he darted out his paw, sinking claws into the rodent and killing it. Sending a quick prayer to StarClan, he covered it with leaves, pricking his ears again for the sound of prey.

After a while, he had a good catch. A fat mouse, a squirrel, and a pheasant. Picking up the critters in his jaws with some difficulty the padded back to the camp with his clanmates, each carrying their own haul.

Once they had gotten back to the camp and placed their prey down, Brightspots trotted over to him and meowed, "Nice catch. That'll feed the elders and some kits,"

He dipped his head. Getting a compliment from Brightspots was no easy feat.

"It was nothing. I was just doing my duty as a warrior," he murmured.

She purred and licked his cheek. "You did it extra well," she crowed, and then walked away to get something off the pile.

He felt his pelt warm up, as if he were sunning himself, and he shook off the feeling. He couldn't be falling for that quick-witted warrior could he? He had better things to do than to be stumbling after a she-cat! He gave himself a brisk shake and headed for the pile as well, avoiding her watchful gaze and finding himself a secluded spot next to the warriors' den.

Snakehiss ate the mouse he picked up and licked his lips, stretching and swiveling his ears as he heard his name. Looking up, he saw Skyfall looking at him, and Snakehiss tilted his head.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to go on a border patrol?" the brown tom asked, and Snakehiss nodded, following Skyfall, Hawkcatch, and Coldpaw out of the camp.

All was clear on the TimberClan side; a faint scent of EmberClan had been scented, but they just assumed it was blown over by the leaves. They returned to camp near sunset, and Snakehiss volunteered to patrol the OreClan side of the border with Roaringscreech and Sheepstorm.

They came back when the stars were glittering, all three of them stopping for water, and then heading to the warriors' den for a good nights sleep.

Snakehiss was in a clearing, large trees loomed around him, and a wind was blowing, casting dancing shadows among the ground. Rain fell in tough drops, battering him fiercly and making his fur stick to his lean body. He blinked his eyes against the water, trying to see where he was. A burst of thunder filled his ears and he jumped, pelt bristling. He looked into the distance, where lightning was falling on the ground and clawing brightness into the otherwise dark sky.

Snakehiss could feel himself start to shiver. He had this feeling, the _urge_, to get out of wherever he was, back to the warriors' den. He started to pelt away, but trees stretched far beyond what they were supposed to, blocking him and strangling him. He had been around trees all of his life, and preferred the forest to any other place in the world, but this was terrible. A clap of lightning striked the ground next to him, and he screeched, feeling it scorch his fur.

Suddenly, the bitter, sour, burning stench of smoke filled his nose and mouth and choked him, making him cough. He heard the groaning of a tree, and before he knew it, he was plastered on the ground, sputtering for someone to save him. He felt the earth beneath him become wet and sticky with his own blood, and the sour scent of smoke wrapped around him and made it impossible to breathe. The edges of his vision became fuzzy, and he thrashed about for a few more moments until he finally lay still.

As he eyes closed, he could scent the bitter smell of herbs below the smoke, and he thought someone was about to save him, instead, he felt hot breath next to his ear, and heard a whisper.

_"A fire will start, a thunderclap will shake the clans, and a malicious friendship will begin."_


	7. Chapter 5

Snakehiss awoke in a jolt of panic, coughing hard to try to rid the scent and taste of smoke and blood out of his mouth. He felt a large paw bat him on the ear, and he looked up and saw Barkthunder glaring at him.

"You mouse-brain!" Barkthunder spat. "Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep? Go take that moronic noise elsewhere!" Barkthunder lashed his tail towards the opening of the den, and Snakehiss dug his claws into the moss of his nest, but respectfully dipped his head and padded out of his den, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

He saw the camp, quiet and slow-moving. He saw Skyfall and Runningstorm murmuring to each other, trying to get a bit of time off from the responsibility of kits. Snakehiss' mind wandered to the thought of having his own kits, and Brightspots quickly popped into his head, but he shook with a growl, shaking off the thought like rain.

Snakehiss trotted to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a thrush and settling down next to the pile to eat it. His whiskers twitched when he realized that someone was next to him. Looking up, he saw Brightspots settling beside him with a mouse of her own. She nodded hello to him, and a tingle went through his pelt, forcing him to look away in embrassment. Brightspots let out a purr, and he knew her whiskers were twitching in un-hidden amusement.

"What was with that ruckus in the warriors' den? Have a nightmare?" she ventured gently. He appreciated the fact that she wasn't trying to probe in too deep.

"I had a nightmare," he admitted. "It was terrible. There was smoke, but no fire, and I think a tree fell on top of me. It was so real! I can still feel my back being crushed by the trunk!"

Snakehiss felt Brightspots' tail ghosting over his own, and he realized he was bristling and digging his claws deeply into the ground. He pushed out a shaky sigh.

"Calm down, Snakehiss, it was only a dream," Brightspots mewed, but it wasn't disdainful, and was full of sympathy, like a mother soothing her kit. Snakehiss scooted closer to her, and she started rasping her tongue over his ears gently.

He stayed in that position until he heard his name being called. He looked up drowsily, and Brightspots was flicking her tail over to Roaringscreech and Flamepaw. Snakehiss picked himself up, shaking himself and rasping his own tongue over Brightspots' ear in thanks as he trotted over to the two cats.

"Hunting." Roaringscreech answered, and Snakehiss notice that he had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Snakehiss asked, raising a forepaw to bat at his nose.

"No, no, its not that. It's just that I see you and Brightspots are getting real aquainted,"

Snakehiss widened his eyes and darted a look over at the she-cat.

"Even the blindest kit could see that you like her, and she likes you,"

"Shut up," Snakehiss growled, stomping out of camp. He was _not _falling for Brightspots.


	8. Chapter 6

Talonwhisker padded back into camp with a very tired Lioncry, and a very excited Rabbitpaw at his heels. Talonwhisker let out a _mrrow_ of laughter when he heard the senior warrior snap at the apprentice, but Rabbitpaw's mood didn't fall the slightest.

It had been a few days since the dream that Talonwhisker had, and despite the fact that it seemed like the medicine cat had forgotten about the dream, he never did, and didn't think he ever would. Sometimes, he would smell the bitter scent of blood in and on his fur, crawling into his mouth, and seeping from his nostrils. He could feel it drag him down, until he felt he were laying on rough soil, and he would writhe and cough until death overcame him, slow and painful. He would always get awoken by another cat, and he always was standing, bristling, and staring absently into the distance, at something that no other cat could see.

In his dreams, he saw a dark dreary land. He saw dark stains littering the dark ground. Trees stretched up in an everlasting canopy above him, and there were always more cats. They never went by him, or even moved. They say far away from him, to where he could only see their darker shadows against a dark sky. Their eyes were always flashing with some kind of hunger and malice that shook him to the core. He'd been to that place many times in his dreams, but sometimes, he could hear the yowling of cats in the distance, and the cats staring at him would prick their ears and look behind them, but they'd soon continue staring at Talonwhisker.

These dreams had unnerved Talonwhisker terribly, and he wondered where it was, and who these cats were. It was starting to drive him mad. He had debated going to the medicine cat, but he had ruled it out quickly. What if it was a prophecy? But what if it was also just simple night terrors?

Talonwhisker sighed and picked up a mouse off of the fresh kill pile, settling in his normal spot next to the back of the camp to eat it. He looked around the camp, and saw Rabbitpaw chattering like a starling to the other apprentices. A warmth grew in his heart as he watched the rest of the clan going on as normal, not affected by his problems, and it secured him to know that even if he were gone the clan would return to normal. He finished the mouse with haste when he heard Glowingstar's familiar yowl.

"All cats strong enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Speaking Cliff!"

Talonwhisker licked his lips as he got closer to the cliff, darting his eyes over to Rabbitpaw and Fawnpaw, who were getting vigorously licked by Birchwing, while Hareberry looked as if he may explode with pride.

"Today, two of OreClan's apprentices will become warriors. StarClan, they have worked hard to uphold your code, I hope you will accept them as so," Glowingstar meowed, hopping off the cliff to walk up to Fawnpaw, who's head was held high, but her eyes betrayed her excitement.

"Do you wish to uphold the warrior code at all costs?"

"I do," she mewed in a large, confident voice. _She'll make an excellent warrior. _Talonwhisker noted.

"You will be honored by your mind and your agility, so by the power of StarClan, I declare this apprentice to be a warrior. Her name will be Fawnfur."

The newly-named Fawnfur touched noses with the leader, then bounded over to sit next to her parents.

"Rabbitpaw!" Glowingstar turned to the trembling apprentice. "Do you wish to uphold the warrior code at all cost?"

"I do," Despite looking as scared as a cornered mouse, his voice rang loud and clear.

"You will be honored by your enthusiasm and your bravery, so by the power of StarClan, I declare this apprentice to be a warrior. His name will be Rabbitleap."

Glowingstar touched noses with the white warrior and the clan erupted in cheers.

"Fawnfur! Rabbitleap! Fawnfur! Rabbitleap!"

Talonwhisker joined in, loudly and proudly. At that moment, he felt that his dream could not hold him down, and if his clan could carry on, so could he.


	9. Chapter 7

The EmberClan camp was bustling with energy so early in the morning. Their short pelts did nothing to faze off the cold of leaf-fall. Scorchsky padded out of the warriors' den, looking around for a job to do. The young cat jogged steadily up to the deputy, Lashtail, who was spitting out orders at the speed of light.

"Ah, Scorchsky! Now that you're done with being a tired badger, we can get some work done. Go on a border patrol with Treetop, Burnwhisker, and Eaglepaw. When you guys come back, make sure to eat up and rest a bit, for the Gathering." Lashtail explained, nodding his head over to the dirt tunnel.

Scorchsky nodded and jogged off to meet them. Giving them a friendly nod, the went off towards the direction of the border.

They arrived sometime later, most of the clan next to the tunnel and listening to who was going to the full-moon meeting. Scorchsky squeezed past the crowd to get next to his older friend, Pinkscar.

"Are you going?" He asked once Scorchsky was in hearing range. Scorchsky nodded.

"Phew, great! I though you weren't and it'd be the first time I'd go with this slash down my side,"

Scorchsky could understand his friend's anxiety. Scorchsky had once messed up one of his ears so that it flopped downwards. It had healed, but he remembered the way he saw small glimpses of apprentices snickering at him from the cornor of his eyes.

"Don't worry, if anyone picks on you, I'll rough 'em up!" Scorchsky mewed cheerfully, butting into Pinkscar's shoulder. They shared a laugh before Burningstar started leading them out of the camp, Lashtail by his side as always. The two cats bounded from the back of the group and into the middle, where they kept good pace with the group of cats.

They made it into the clearing, walled by four large stones. Each leader was to leap onto each stone and wait until the Gathering started to join up to a stone in the middle of clearing. It made them seem so...mystical. As if, at that moment, there was nothing left to distinguish them between StarClan. Scorchsky yearned for that sort of feeling.

The clan made their way into the clearing, where the only other clan there was TimberClan. Their camp was the closest, so they always got there first. Burningstar leaped onto his rock and nodded politely to Fallingstar, who was sitting on a rock foxlengths away. Briarblaze, the medicine cat of EmberClan, padded over to Thrushmew of TimberClan. The small TimberClan cat always looked like he was newly apprenticed, but closer looks at him revealed eyes full of wisdom and knowledge.

"The stars are shining bright tonight. I wonder how it would look in Starfield." Thrushmew said lowly, looking at night sky.

"Lovely. It would look lovely," Briarblaze grunted, gazing up at the sky as well.

Pinkscar and Scorchsky trodded into the clearing, gazing around for a suitable place to sit before they were interuppted by two TimberClan apprentices.

"Wow, look at that EmberClan warrior! He got beat up real bad. Remember that time Sheepstorm and Spiderbite came back to camp yowlin' about beating up some poor cat? That must be him!" teased a ginger she-cat.

"Yeah! Lookit 'em! Y'see that scar down his side? They slashed him hard!"

Scorchsky could feel Pinkscar trembling with anger beside him, and could feel the ripple of his muscles when he dug his long claws into the earth, forcing himself not to respond. Scorchsky bristled and bore his teath, raising one unsheathed forepaw, but before he could get out any words, he heard a sharp hiss.

"Wow! I'd never think I'd hear such _kitlike _words for apprentices! May it be known that Sheepstorm also came home with a torn ear and Spiderbite came back with a broken tooth, so don't even start! Do you know how rude that is? I'll be sure to make you get fresh bedding, moss, and food for the elders until next gathering, where you can apologize to this brave warrior. He could eat you up! Do you know how lucky you are that he didn't jump you in a second?" a tawny and black tom persisted when it seemed that the apprentices didn't get it. The apprentices nodded slowly and padded back to their mentors with low heads and dragging tails. The tom sighed and looked over to the two friends, padding over and dipping his head.

"I'm _so _sorry for those mouse-brained apprentices. They just don't understand that they could get hurt badly if they kept on edging cats on like that," The tom let out another sigh and gave his ear a flick. "Anyway, I'm Snakehiss. You two are...?"

"Scorchsky," Scorchsky answered quickly with a nod.

"And I'm Pinkscar. Thanks." Pinkscar meowed sincerly with a nod of his own. The other clans were coming into the clearing. Snakehiss looked at them both up and down before twitching his whiskers and nodding.

"I'll remember you," Snakehiss mewed, turning back toward the center rock where the leaders were gathering. Scorchsky and Pinkscar shared a look of thoughtfullness before looking at the center rock.

"Hello, clans!" Fallingstar annouced. "TimberClan has been doing well. Prey is still running among the leaves, even with approcing leaf-bare.

"Greetings, clans," meowed Freezingstar. "Prey is running well in HailClan, though a light rain has started to fall, but that is of no worry to us. Our thick pelts are fine with it."

"Clans," Burningstar greeted, nodding his head in greeting. "EmberClan has been doing well. The weather, getting colder, has produced coughs within the Clan, but no one has fallen ill as of yet," he added, his amber gazing biting through the crowd like rat teeth.

"And, Clans," Glowingstar started, sitting on her haunches. "A fox has been scented on the territory. It seems stale, but I encourage everyone to look out. Other than that, OreClan is good as always, prey is getting more common because they are stocking up on food for leaf-bare, and because of this, we can also stock up."

"Gathering over! Clans dismissed!" the four clan leaders meowed at the same time.

Scorchsky shared a small glance with Snakehiss and waved his tail as goodbye, padding off to trot beside Pinkscar, who was heading between the rocks. Scorchsky would remember Snakehiss' face; he felt it would be important later on.


	10. Chapter 8

The Gathering had gone well, as far as Talonwhisker could tell. Burningstar had seem a little tense, but Talonwhisker just shook it off as a show of power. Fallingstar was as friendly and cheerful as normal, Glowingstar was just as bold, and Freezingstar was always as cold.

When OreClan got back to the camp, Obsidianfang called in Talonwhisker for night patrol, along with Wildfire, Curlear, and Flashpaw. The night air had a slight chill to it, and Talonwhisker had to fluff up his fur.

Most of the borders were silent, until Talonwhisker stumbled across a few upturned leaves. He sniffed them, picking up a scent that smelled of fresh grass, warmth, and plump mice. He bristled slightly. _Is there a rouge passing through?_ He looked back at the others.

"Hey, I'm going to hunt for a bit," he called to them. He saw Flashpaw and Curlear give him a quizzical glance, but he didn't mind it, bounding off in the direction of the scent.

Hurling through the forest, he found himself at a twoleg fence. It was no surprise that he would find it here, since it was small, and you would walk around it without disturbing the twolegs. They didn't seem to mind, or even know, that the cats were there. But never in his life had Talonwhisker scented another cat in that area. It was uncanny.

He jumped onto the ledge of the fence, looking down into the twoleg territory. It wasn't much, just a small twoleg structure, with even a smaller twoleg structure in the back. Talonwhisker's thoughts were soon interruppted.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" the voice yowled from below. He looked down and saw a lithe, sleek, tortoiseshell and white she-cat, her amber eyes blazing dark fire at him. He jumped off of the fence and into the twoleg clearing, being wary of the she-cat, who didn't seem afraid, nor angry. Just curious and surprised.

He wanted to seem intimidating, so he unsheated his claws, bared his teeth and lashed his tail.

"You've been on our territory! I've scented you myself!"

"Territory? Oh! You mean that place with the gorge and the cliffs and all that? Yeah, I've been there. Sorry, I didn't know."

Talonwhisker hissed. "There are tons of cats living there! How could you not have known?"

The she-cat shrugged, looking genuinely apologetic. "Where I come from, cats don't have territories. We're just there,"

_So, you're a rouge, not a kittypet. I should've known, you don't have that kittypet fluff._

Talonwhisker grunted. "Alright then. Just don't come back. You're lucky _I _found it. If someone else had, they would've come in and torn your pelt off,"

She gave a _mrrow _of laughter. "I'd give them quite the hard time!"

Talonwhisker's whiskers twitched in amusement. He liked this she-cat, but he knew it was against the warrior code, what he was doing. With a flick of his tail he got off his haunched and jumped onto the fence, turning toward her once he was on it.

"This was a fun chat, but I'm afraid I must be going,"

"Wait!" she called. "What's your name?"

"Talonwhisker," he answered.

She tasted the name on her tongue for a moment before nodding.

"I'm Barn. You should come back sometime and catch a few mice,"

Talonwhisker chuckled and hopped over the fence, waving his tail in goodbye. He probably wasn't coming back here, at least he hoped not. He didn't want to have to fight this cat. She looked like she could pack quite the painful punch.

Talonwhisker made his way quickly back to camp, catching a thrush and a mouse and droppingthem on the fresh-kill pile before walking into the warrior's den and starting to give his fur a licking, grooming out Barn's warm scent out of his fur before sleeping so that he didn't get any suspicious questions later. After a few minutes of rigorous tongue work, he curled into a tight ball, fluffing his fur up against the cold with his tail over his nose, and falling slowly and comfortably into a deep sleep, exaustion from the meeting with Barn and the Gathering tipping over his boat of energy.


	11. Chapter 9

It had been a moon since Talonwhisker met Barn. He had gone back to see her a few more times, catching mice for his clan and even going so far as to share a few with her. He wanted to stop, he really did, but he couldn't. He could barely go a day without thinking of her soft mew, her bright eyes, her silky voice, always listening and giving helpful advice. Whenever he felt stressed or angry, he always went to see her, she knew the words to calm any cat. It was normally at night, and the beginning of leaf-bare had left everyone cold, hungry, and tired.

Smallflame's kits were now apprentices: Beetlepaw and Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw had automattically wanted to be a medicine cat, pestering Rubystone as a kit and now under her wing as an apprentice. It was nice to now see that Rubystone had an apprentice; cats were starting to worry that she'd never get one, but Thrushpaw, with his thirst for knowledge, sensible head, and careful paws, he seemed like a good choice.

Beetlepaw on the other hand was arrogant, headstrong, and fight-hungry. Talonwhisker had heard Grayyowl fuss at him a few times, and it made his whiskers twitch with amusement.

Talonwhisker was starting to notice that Glowingstar was growing older, gray hairs forming around her muzzle of age and she needed more moss, softer moss for her aching bones, and her steps were shaky now. Rubystone worried for her leader, as she was on her last life, and had to be particularly taken care of .

Mallowstorm had finally given birth to her kits, and half of Grayyowl's time was spent playing around with them. Mallowstorm had three strong kits; Windkit, a dark gray tom with blue eyes, Stonekit, a gray she-cat with dull amber eyes, like her mother, and Brackenkit, a tawny and white tom with amber eyes, the spitting image of his mother.

Talonwhisker padded out of the camp unnoticed. Most cats were either out hunting or checking borders. Most knew that OreClan's fluffy fur and thick pelts helped them throughout the leaf-bare, and that they always seemed okay during times of cold. This sparked anger, and thus, the possibility of prey-stealing.

He made his way to the now-familiar twoleg fence, looking around for any cats watching him, and then jumping into the yard.

"Barn!" his whispered, sweeping his gaze around the area. "Barn?"

His question was met by a flurry of paws and snow. Talonwhisker tumbled over to his side, looking up with wide, surprised eyes.

"Gotcha!" Barn mewed playfully, wriggling off of Talonwhisker chest and giving a small excited bounce in the snow. Talonwhisker shook his fur and purred, rubbing his cheek against hers affectionately and sitting by her side, fluffing up his fur against hers and entwining their tails.

"It's been a while," Talonwhisker muttered softly, feeling her nod.

"That it has. I can forgive you though, you have a clan that needs you to help them,"

"But I also have you," Talonwhisker purred in response, rasping his tongue over her ears.

"You're risking a lot, seeing me and all." This hadn't been the first time she had brought this up, but Talonwhisker always gave her the same answer back.

"I love you, Barn."

It was always met with her sweet purring and nuzzling, giving Talonwhisker time to revel in her delicious, addicting scent and her soothing voice. Talonwhisker never thought he would love any cat, especially not a rouge, but alas, here he was, spending some of his favorite moments with his new-found love. He never understood why toms tripped over she-cat, purring and cuddling, and making kits until now. Until now, he never knew why anyone would break the warrior code for another cat.

He never realized how strong his feelings had gotten. He only knew that they had grown greatly. He had felt a seed be planted in his heart the first time he sat on that fence and talked to her; the way she didn't flinch when he bared his teeth, or cower when he got closer. She was calm and collected, and he liked that about her.

They stayed purring and nuzzling until Talonwhisker thought he should go, tearing himself away from her like a rough piece of prey and walking through the snow back to camp, the snow disguising Barn's scent from the rest of the clan.

The Gathering was in a few moons, and he was itching to go. He loved going to those things. He never really talked, just serveyed the other clans. He looked at their pelts and eyes, seeing how in shape they were, and gauging the level of dishonesty the leaders showed when they said, "Prey is running well,"

He picked the smallest mouse off of the fresh-kill pile, going to sit somewhere sunny before diving into it hungry. Whenever he came back from his meetings with Barn when he didn't eat, he was always famished, but he always got the smallest mouse from the pile. As he ate, his mind drifted off to what the others would think if they found out about Barn. He would surely be exiled, he knew, but was that worth the she-cat?

He finished the mouse without answering his own question. Barn, although he loved her, would never be over his clan. His clan had taught him all he knew, and he owed his life to it. But surely he could juggle both his home and the she-cat?


	12. Chapter 10

Scorchsky awoke with a shudder. The approching leaf-bare was getting colder and colder. EmberClan always suffered, due to their short pelts, not accustomed to the cold. As the ginger and black cat started to stretch, he felt the large body beside him stir.

"Wow!" Pinkscar muttered, stretching himself out. "It feels like I've slept to sunhigh!"

Scorchsky couldn't share his friend's well-being. Lately, he had been getting little to no sleep. His sleeps were dreamless, yet, he tossed and turned in his sleep. He shook, and padded into the clearing of his camp. He looked around for a moment, and saw Tigertooth and Infernoclaw whispering to each other at the edge of camp. Scorchsky was about to go to the fresh kill pile when he heard Tigertooth's loud, deep mew ring across the clearing.

"Hey! Scorchsky! Border patrol?"

Scorchsky stopped in his tracks and turned around, gazing at Infernoclaw, who was standing idly at the dirt tunnel, flicking his tail impatiently, and Tigertooth, who had his head tilted questioningly.

"Oh, uh, alright," Scorchsky mewed, quickly padding up to the two senior warriors.

He felt small and intimidated next to them both. They were both covered in battle scars, and almost never went on patrols with other cats. They were some of the most feared warriors in the forest, and Infernoclaw was known to have stripped a leader of his final life. It was strange that he never become deputy, or even leader, but most cats heard him say he never wanted to be; never wanted to have that stress on his shoulders.

Tigertooth, on the other hand, always bragged about how, one day, he was going to be leader, but as the days passed, it seemed less and less likely. Especially counting the fact that Lashtail was young, and never seemed to be aging.

Scorchsky followed the two senior warriors out onto the OreClan border. As they got closer, the scent of OreClan got larger, to the point where three warriors were dashing towards it.

Scorchsky heard the hiss long before he got to the border. OreClan had scented them as well.

"Why so close to the border?" Infernoclaw hissed once he got to it. "Stealing prey?"

"Of course not!" a brown tabby tom with horribly twisted whiskers replied angrily. "Every cat in the forest knows you get so weak during leaf bare, that your whole clan would die without it!"

Tigertooth hissed dangerously, extending one unsheated paw. "Don't try us. We'll shred you if we need to,"

A white and ginger tom scoffed and lashed his tail. "Oh really? If you step one mousetail on this border, we'll make sure you wished you hadn't! Right, Talonwhisker?"

The brown tom nodded, raising his head proudly. "Yes we will, Lionspots."

Scorchsky stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed lowly.

A white and ginger she-cat stepped up, raising her head. "Do you really think we wouldn't? You're the one threatening us on our border,"

Tigertooth let out a snarl full of malice. "We were never threatening you! You insulted us! That's enough to shred you already!"

"Really?" the she-cat asked.

Infernoclaw who was struggling to stay still finally leapt at the she-cat, slashing her muzzle with his claws. Talonwhisker pushed the two fighting cats over to the EmberClan side of the border and jumped into the mixture

"I've got your back, Foxflood!" Talonwhisker mewed to his partner. Lionspots got into the fight, digging his claws into Infernoclaw's flank, and Scorchsky could see blood welling up at Lionspots' claws.

With a yowl, Scorchsky leapt on the tom, digging his claws into his shoulders and tossing backwards. Lionspots hit the ground with a thump, and Scorchsky sunk malicious fangs into his belly. Lionspots yowled in pain, kicking like he had all of StarClan on his side.

"Scorchsky, stop! We've made our point!" Only after he heard Infernoclaw say those words, did he realize that Lionspots had stopped fighting as hard, and that the rest of the cats stopped fighting. He let go and scrambled away, tasting with grim satisfaction the taste of bitter blood on his tongue.

Lionspots jumped up, limping quickly away after flashing Scorchsky a look filled with fear.

The three warriors padded back to the clan with blood in their fur and wrenched claws. Scorchsky felt strangely proud as he told the story of how all the blood in his pelt wasn't his own. After washing off, he made his way back to his nest in the warriors' den.

As he layed, he finally found himself falling asleep right away, and it was dreaded with dreams.

He was in his camp, but it was covered in smoke, and no one was inside. Scorchsky dashed towards the tunnel but a large blockade of fire covered it. He looked around desperately, but was fiercely aware of the fire rising around him.

Scorchsky backed up from the tunnel, which was growing with flames. As he leapt backwards, long, fiery claws seared his pelt. Above him, the trees were aflame, reaching long, hot, tendrils down to burn him. He coughed. This smoke was getting to him.

After a while longer of waiting and watching and searching, he felt his eyes closing, and his throat closing up. Suddenly, he felt the ghost of a tail flick over his shoulders, resting on his cheek and leading him somewhere.

It took him a while to realize that he was now in the nursery, and he felt a sweet scent eveloping him, bringing him to lay down. He did just so, in the now burnt and searing nest, but he didn't notice it. A ghost of cats' whiskers tickled his ears, and he heard a distant voice whispering.

_ "A life will be saved, in turn for one being burned away, the smoke will cover the clans, and a faraway forest will begin its watch."_


	13. Chapter 11

"Spottedcloud! Redleaf! Spottedcloud! Redleaf!" HailClan called from the inside of the cave where they held their meetings.

Redleaf was a black and white colored tomcat with pale, but bright green eyes. His brother, Spottedcloud, was also a black and white tom, but with dark green eyes. and was leaner, and Redleaf was bulkier. Redleaf was holding his head proudly, green eyes flashing, while Spottedcloud lowered his head a bit.

When Freezingstar dismissed them, Redleaf bounded out of the cave, looking around for his apprentice friends that had become warriors before him. Surely they would accept him now. Spottedcloud and Redleaf were sickly kits, so they didn't get to become apprentices until about nine moons, when they were large and already bigger than some apprentices. And older.

Redleaf and his brother bounded up to two warriors, who were looking at them proudly.

"How about it, Whiteripple? We're finally warriors! Does that mean we're equal?" Redleaf inquired, twitching his whiskers excitedly.

Whiteripple flicked his tail-tip and shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you prepared to live for your clan?" the tabby asked.

"Of course!" Spottedcloud meowed, stepping up. "We always were. Right, Redleaf?"

The other sibling nodded in agreement.

"Well, you should go get some rest. The moon is high in the sky, right now." Whiteripple explained, flicking his tail to the warriors' den. "I'll show you your nests."

Redleaf and Spottedcloud shared an excited glance before following Whiteripple into the den. They were greeted by snores.

"They're over there," Whiteripple muttered, flicking his tail towards the back of the den, where two newly-made nests lie. The two brothers nodded and walked over there, leaving the white and grey tabby warrior to his own.

Redleaf curled up instantly, fluffing up his fur next to his brother to the cold weather. He and Spottedcloud were asleep in an instant, the excitement wearing them out.

Redleaf opened his eyes expecting to wake up in the warrior's den. This was not the case. He awoke in a star-filled clearing, where many cats were crouched above a small pool of water that reflected a dark crimson shade of red. When Redleaf strained his eyes, he could see small figures flickering with movement.

"I'm so sorry StarClan. So, so sorry..." muttered a thin, dark grey tom that had his shoulders hunched over the pool.

"It's not your fault, Greylight. You could not have stopped it." A rugged-looking russet tom pressed, staring into the pond along with Greylight.

"Yes, it is, Scarletstar! I learned long ago there would be four, four cats who would cast a shadow over the clans for moons to come! Could I stop it? Of course not! But I should done something!"

"You warned the other medicine cats of this generation. They know. Rubystone has already adressed her clan about it. Please, Greylight, calm down."

The supposed medicine cat slumped his shoulders and sighed, looking defeated and tired even in StarClan.

"Do you remember Bearfur? The brown, scruffy warrior that went to The Dark Forest for his deeds? Fangsong's son! You know, the half-clan cat!"

"Oh, yes. The cat who was half TimberClan half EmberClan. The mix could never be healthy."

"Well," Greylight started. "you know how, at the end of the day, he was sorry for what he did, and was able to come back here, to StarClan?"

"Oh, yes. I remember it well," mumbled a deep meow, and the two chatting cats turned around to see the large, scruffy brown pelt of Bearfur who was licking a paw and drawing it over an ear. "Are you supposing that these four cats can do what I did? I don't see it in them, except that one from TimberClan, but his curiosity's going to kill him, a day," he continued.

Greylight snarled and lifted himself off of his haunches. "We'll have to wait and see. Scarletstar, Bearfur, let's walk and talk."

The other two cats lifted themselves off their haunches as well, and Redleaf followed closely behind. He noted Bearfur's strange dialect. He's heard the same somewhere else, he was sure of it.

"That OreClan one, his is already breaking the code, no? Seeing that she-cat, Barn she is called, but I wish it would've worked; him and Mallowstorm. She's such a formidable warrior, well, queen she is now."

Scarletstar nodded. "We all can wish. But, I just hope they don't have kits. If they do...well, I don't know. They'll be scourged and be easy prey for angry cats," Bearfur's fur bristled and he unsheated his claws.

"Dumb sometimes, living cats are. No matter what the root, all that matters is that to their clan is their loyalty."

Greylight nodded. "Right. As long as they don't follow in their father's pawsteps, all is well."

Scarletstar's ears pricked as he heard the sound of prey, and he raised his tail to signal silence. Slowly, the russet past-leader started to creep to the right, finally pouncing into the bushes. After a single heartbeat, Redleaf heard a high-pitched squeal, and then all was over as Scarletstar padded out of the bushes with a white rabbit.

"Let's share some prey. It's not as if we're the only cats worrying here. But we've got to be strong in this impending doom," Scarletstar mewed, placing the rabbit down. Bearfur was the first to take his bite, then Greylight, then Scarletstar. They passed it around until the rabbit had diminished into a pile of pink and white fur.

Bearfur licked his lips and stretched. "Ah, yes, Scarletstar, right you are. All other cats here are fretting, yet you take all the blame, as if you were the fault of this all. Mouse-brained, you can be," Bearfur meowed jokingly.

Greylight shook his head, but his eyes glowed with humor. "You always spoke your mind so bodly."

Scarletstar sighed. "I miss the days where we served our clan as medicine cat, leader, and deputy. We've all outlived our time."

Redleaf sighed. These cats were starting to get sappy. He was here for information, not memories.

"Ah, have we, yes? Legacy of mine goes on in accent. At least a cat from each clan has it. My blood reaches far," Bearfur grumbled.

"Your kin gets ridiculed a lot, Bearfur..." Scarletstar said, but his voice was distant and airy, and getting quieter.

Now that Redleaf looked at it, the world in front of him was getting more transparent, and he strained his eyes to see as the grass gave way to stars and the colored pelts of the ancient cats become glittered with silver.

Suddenly, Redleaf awoke, breathing deeply and looking around his den. Cats were just starting to stir, so at least he wouldn't be late for his first day as a warrior. He scrambled up and shook, sighing and trying to forget the foreboding dream. Why did StarClan show _him _this, and not the medicine cat.

_Whatever, _Redleaf thought, bounding out of the cave. _I better not mess this day up! _Redleaf shook again and saw his brother following suit. He hoped that dream didn't include him in any way.


	14. Chapter 12

Greenleaf winds pierced the air, and Talonwhisker crawled out of the Warrior's den, basking in the warm sun that would be sure to bring mountains of prey.

"Talonwhisker! Care to lead a hunting patrol?" Obsidianfang called from his perch at the bottom of the Speaking Cliff. Talonwhisker nodded and went around camp picking out cats for the patrol. He chose Foxflood, Lionspots, Beetlepaw, and Curlear.

The chose to go towards the edge of the territory so they could get a good mixture of prey. Opening his mouth to taste the air, Talonwhisker flicked his tail to show them to split up. It would be better if they all caught individual prey, and it gave Talonwhisker a moment to see his forbidden mate.

Talonwhisker dashed through the thick foliage, finally ending up at the twoleg fence and jumping over it in two bounds. He scented the air and raised his muzzle to call for his beloved she-cat.

"Barn!" he rasped. "Barn? Are you here?" After a few worried moments, Barn padded out of the small empty twoleg structure. Talonwhisker didn't even attempt to hide his loud, rumbling purr as he weaved around her, taking in her scent.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" he uttered between purrs. She purred back at him, and sat back on her haunches with a huff.

"Talonwhisker, there's something I need to tell you," she muttered, putting her tail delicately over her paws and sighing.

"What is it, my sweet?" he mewed gently, sitting next to her.

"I'm having kits," she finally said, looking at her paws. Talonwhisker could feel her pelt heat up in embarrassment and he had to hold himself back from basically leaping up and yowling in joy.

"That's great! I'm going to be a father!" he meowed excitedly, lashing his tail to suppress the urge to skip around. "When are they due?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Soon, maybe in a moon or so. Talonwhisker, are you sure this is okay? I mean, you're in a clan, and I'm a rouge. But I want you to take our kits to the clan and raise them as if they were truly clan born," Barn mewed. Her voice was low with worry, and Talonwhisker, pressed closer to her, rasping his tongue over her ears.

"It's fine. I know a she-cat that will take care of them." Talonwhisker's mind flew to Mallowstorm, who was expecting her second litter of kits. Talonwhisker knew that even though they didn't talk much, they had a special friendship.

"She'll take the kits in and treat them as her own, and they'll learn everything I know! And as soon as their apprentices, I take them to see you." He purred happily, rubbing his twisted whiskers fondly against her cheek. "How will you warn me when they come?" he asked finally, realizing how much time he was spending with the she-cat.

"I'll find a way." Barn mewed, and then he licked her ears once more between bounding over the fence, waving his tail in departure.

A half moon had passed since Talonwhisker had found out he was going to have kits, and he had checked on his mate every day since then. As he padded quietly out of the warrior's den. He felt in the pit of his belly that something wasn't right. He was eager to make sure it wasn't involved with his mate of kits, so he dashed towards her fence in the dead of night, going out of the dirtplace intrance. He jumped over the fence in a single bound, and the anxiety in his belly grew wildly as he heard the wailing of a she-cat. The voice was unmistakable, and he followed the fear scent to Barn's location.

"I'm coming, Barn! Stay calm!" he yowled. He picked up a stick for comfort. He'd seen toms bring them to their mates when she was giving birth. Apparently they bit on them to stop yowling.

Barn was huddled in her twoleg structure. Her eyes brightened and her head shot up when he entered the den.

"Oh! Talonwhis-" her happy mew was cut off by a loud groan of pain and Talonwhisker gave her the stick quickly.

"Here! Bite this!" Talonwhisker commanded. He looked down at her flank and tried to remember what Rubystone did. Letting out a shaky breath, he placed a single paw on her flank, trying desperately not to flinch away when he felt powerful ripples passing through her abdomen.

"Okay, Barn, push! " he mewed confidently, getting ready for her yowl to split the air. It took a slow moment, but finally Barn let out a low, drawn-out groan, and a wet bundle slipped onto the dried grass below. Talonwhisker leaped to lick at it rapidly, and nipped the sac with his teeth. Barn yowled again as another bundle slipped onto the earth and he did the same. Finally, the last bundle slipped out and he nudged them towards their mother, letting them suckle until he had to take them.

Talonwhisker purred loudly, gazing at the kits with shining eyes. "What do you want to name them?" he asked gently. There were two black kits, and one dark grey tabby one.

"The two black ones will be named Dark and Shadow, and the grey will be named Iron."

"Iron? What's that?" Talonwhisker asked, tilting his head.

"It's a thing that twolegs use. It's very pretty and shiny, and looking at this kit makes me remember the things from my kit days."

Talonwhisker nodded and lay down, stretching himself out next to his exhausted mate. "I'll let them and you sleep until I bring them back,"

Barn nodded. "You make them into the best warriors ever," she muttered.

"Even on my death bed, I will do just that."

Talonwhisker awoke to mewing, and Barn getting to their feet. Talonwhisker's eyes widened as he realized that his kits had opened his eyes. Shadow's eyes were blue, like his own, Iron's eyes were dark amber, like his mother's, but Dark's had worried him the most. Dark's eyes were a bright purple color, Talonwhisker turned to Barn.

"I'm worried for Dark. Is he blind?"

Barn turned towards the kit and shook her head.

"I think it's in my blood with the toms. My father had violet eyes, and so did my brother. They were no different than regular cats."

Talonwhisker nodded. As long as his children were alright.

"You can take them now. They're full of milk and are as tired as badgers." Barn mewed. Talonwhisker picked up the three small kits in his jaws and rubbed his cheek along Barn's. His eyes flashed all the love and compassion that he had for her, and her eyes echoed that clearly, along with sorrow and deep loss.

Talonwhisker tore himself away before he got loss in those amber pools, and he jumped over the fence in a bound, wincing as he heard the kits whimper in protest as he landed. Quickly and quietly, while it was still dark, Talonwhisker rushed into the camp, and into the nursery, awaking Mallowstorm and settling the sleeping kits down.

"Talonwhisker! What's this?" she asked, already sweeping the kits near her belly to suckle.

"I found them," he rasped. "Please take care of them," He noticed that she already had her kits, though there was only one, and he seemed weak.

"Gladly. Come little ones." She gasped as she saw Dark's violet eyes.

"Their mother had them," he lied. "It must be blood."

"I thought you said you found them." Mallowstorm narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Talonwhisker murmured. "I know their mother, but you have to do this for me, please!" he mewed, shakily, and Mallowstorm nodded her head.

"I won't ask you anything, but let me do this alone. What are their names?"

"Darkkit, Shadowkit, and Ironkit. What's your's name?"

"Sleetkit," Mallowstorm answered, flicking her tail to dismiss him.

Talonwhisker flopped into his nest with a yawn, taking a moment to groom Barn's scent out of his pelt before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 13

Talonwhisker awoke early, even though he wasn't on dawn patrol. With a yawn, he shook himself to rid off all the dried moss, and padded into the camp clearing. With another yawn, he picked a small mouse out of the fresh-kill pile and started to devour it.

As he finished eating, he heard soft pawsteps nearing toward. The brown tabby looked up and saw the soft amber eyes of Mallowstorm.

"Your kits are doing fine. Kindlefire questioned Darkkit's eyes, but I told her that you told me that the mother had them. Is that alright?" Mallowstorm inquired.

"Yes, fine. Can they come out of the nursery yet?" Talonwhisker asked, darting his eyes around to make sure no cat heard.

"Whenever they are ready." She paused as she heard the quiet mewling of day-old kits. "For now, I must get back to them. Eat more than that little thing," she mewed, flicking her long tail over to the remains of the mouse he'd just eaten. "You'll need to regain the strength you lost in leaf-bare."

Talonwhisker nodded as he watched Mallowstorm go off to take care of his kits. With a small sigh, he walked over to the pile, picking up a blackbird and starting to devour it.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice and Talonwhisker looked up to see Lionspots. The tabby nodded and the ginger-and-white tom sat next to him, a large thrush locked in his jaws.

"So, new kits. Think they're 'gonna make it? In OreClan, I mean. How are we going to know where their loyalties lie?" Lionspots asked casually, flicking an ear as he bit into the bird.

Talonwhisker resisted the urge to dig his claws into the earth. _My kits will be as loyal as any clan cat! _ "As long as we don't tell them they weren't born here, we won't have to worry."

Lionspots nodded and finished his thrush, flicking his tail over to Talonwhisker's blackbird. "Gonna eat that?" he asked, and once Talonwhisker said no, the ginger cat pulled it over to himself and dug his fangs into it. After a few heartbeats, he opened his jaws again. "They're bound to found out sometime. You know, cats can be mean."

Talonwhisker had to physically make sure that his fur was flat before he nodded in agreement. _I'll make sure no cat makes fun of my kits' heritage! Even though I broke the warrior code doesn't mean that they have to get punished for it._

After a few more moments of idle chatter, Lionspots got up and padded away to do a bit of solo-hunting. Talonwhisker yawned and stretched, arching his back luxuriously before hearing the squeal of kits.

"KitClan, attack!" The battle-yowl was followed by the squeaking of multiple kits pouncing on Talonwhisker's tail. The tabby's fur fluffed up in surprise and he whisked around, wincing as he felt a pain of thorn-sharp claws still digging into his tail. Talonwhisker looked to Mallowstorm for a moment, who was sitting in front of the nursery with humor in her eyes, before turning to the kits.

"Oh, mighty KitClan, please give mercy!" Talonwhisker yowled, tumbling to the ground, whisker's twitching in amusement.

"I am the leader, Darkstar!" yowled the small kit that was unlatching itself from Talonwhisker's tail fur and walking to stand in front of the warrior. "And this is my deputy, Shadowfang. My senior warrior is Sleetclaw, and my medicine cat is Ironheart."

"I don't want to be a medicine cat, Darkkit! I want to be a warrior!" Ironkit yowled in protest.

"Fine, fine. You're Ironheart, second senior warrior of KitClan," Darkkit mewed with a roll of his large, violet eyes.

"Now, say 'KitClan is the best clan!' and we'll take mercy!" meowed Sleetkit, padding around the warrior in a mock-hunters' crouch.

"KitClan is the best clan!" Talonwhisker complied, getting up and shaking dust from his pelt.

"Alright clan, back off. This cat is smart," meowed Darkkit, drawing back the other kits with a sweep of his tail.

"I want to play something else!" Shadowkit mewed, looking around.

"How about I show you how to play moss-ball?" asked Talonwhisker, and the kits looked up to him attentively. "Here, let me show you,"

Talonwhisker padded quickly to the small moss-gathering tree in the back of the camp and pulled some moss off it, padding back to the kits and rolling the moss into a ball. He then hooked it up under one claw and flicked it somewhere vaguely to the north, looking on warmly as he watched the kits bound off to chase the little ball.

Talonwhisker padded over to Mallowstorm and sighed, looking at the kits with her.

"You're right. They're during perfect. I just wished I could yowl out that they are mine," Talonwhisker meowed, wrapping his tail neatly over his paws.

Mallowstorm nodded. "Grayyowl and I would be devastated if we had our kits right in front of our noses and couldn't call them ours, but at least they're here, with the hole clan protecting them, and not with some poor rouge that's all by herself and not able to watch them to the extent of which she would like,"

"Thank you again, Mallowstorm. You're a good friend,"

The she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and butted the tabby in the shoulder with her head.

"Rocks-for-brains. Even though we aren't mates anymore doesn't mean you mean any less to me than you ever did."

Talonwhisker purred, and then continued on. "The only thing I'm worried about is the other clans. What if they question the kits?

"Glowingstar would never announce that we took them in. She wouldn't want it to seem like we're a bunch of kittypet helpers."

"You're right," Talonwhisker agreed. "Maybe I should stop worrying so much."

"Yeah you should, worrisome furball. You're worrying more than a queen! It'll be fine, you and I are both here to look after them in our clan, and they're fitting in just fine. Everyone already knows about Darkkit's eyes, so that's not even a thing we need to worry about anymore."

You're right, Mallowstorm," the tabby mewed, stretching and padding towards the camp entrance. "See you later! I'm going hunting." And with that, Talonwhisker left the camp, believing fully that his kits would be the strongest that they'd ever be, clan-born or not.


End file.
